


NOT FOR THE MONEY

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars: A New Hope
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han's thoughts as he leaves Luke, Leia and the Rebels after heis paid for transporting Leia to the Rebel Outpost





	NOT FOR THE MONEY

NOT FOR THE MONEY (From Star Wars: A New Hope)

“I know what I’m doin’.”

That phrase kept going through Han Solo’s mind as he piloted the Falcon  
into the dark, star studded space away from the Rebel Outpost. Chewbacca sat silently beside him in the co-pilot’s chair.

The Corellian checked readouts, pressed buttons and flipped switches in the dim light of the cockpit….all unnecessary.

Chewbacca smiled to himself.. he knew his friend was having a conflict of conscience.

Han gave a sideways glance to the Wookiee…. “They’ll be fine…they’re an army…  
they’ve been fighting for a long time….” “I know what I’m doin’.”

“Look..” Han started as though explaining something to his partner, but trying to convince himself. “I earned that money….I’ve got to pay off Jabba.” 

The Wookiee gave a long, uttering growl.

A crooked, ’yeah’ type of smile crossed Han’s lips, as he shrugged his shoulders.  
“I…guess I could have helped them blow that Death Star…they might even have  
paid me more for doing so.”  
Mental images of Luke and Leia passed though his mind. “I know what I’m doing’.”

Continuing to speak as though responding to Chewbacca, though the Wookiee   
remained silent….. Han said as he laid a hand on his chest…reasoning… “I’m just one guy…what could I do?… Luke’s a good fighter pilot.”

Chewbacca woofed a question.

“Leia?” Han repeated. His eye shifted from side to side as he pondered…..   
“She’ll be protected.” Leia….he liked her spunk…admired her stubborn determination,  
she had a lot of spirit…..but if Vader got hold of her again…….

Something started to bloom in the heart of Han Solo……He set his jaw, took a deep  
breath…then taking the controls, he said to Chewbacca.

“I’m goin’ back…but not for the money.”


End file.
